<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A LITTLE WHINING IS ALLOWED by SupernaturallyEgocentric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414142">A LITTLE WHINING IS ALLOWED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric'>SupernaturallyEgocentric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Gen, Grumpy Dean, Humor, Masks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Grumpypants, aka Dean Winchester. Shopping is bad enough without having to wear a freaking mask!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A LITTLE WHINING IS ALLOWED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(((((((((((((((((((</p>
<p>“I’m sick of wearing this damned mask!” Dean whined, lagging slightly behind.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t answer, just tossed a pound of bacon into the grocery cart. Then, on second thought, tossed in an additional two pounds. Extra bacon would go a long way towards soothing Mr. Grumpypants, aka Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>“We’ve spent our lives fighting demons, vampires and werewolves!” Dean groused. “I don’t need a mask to fight off some measly human virus – damn it!” </p>
<p>Dean’s mask had fallen off. </p>
<p>
  <i>Again.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sam sighed, then went over and re-tied it for him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They were gonna need more bacon.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And maybe some scotch.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>